The storm a brewin'
by Aleiola-Layln
Summary: This is a story about how characters survive a storm of the centuary and the kraken and storm students are behind it all.


I look around in Unicorn Way, all those Lost Soul enemies roaming around freely. Talon MythRunner is with Jasmine SoulCatcher leveling up for a house. Josh DeathIce and I go to the Haunted Cave to do some more leveling up. Some Balance wizards come and interupt us. Josh DeathIce says " You, dude get out of our battle, this is our expierance points". They ignore him. Soon enough Josh DeathIce gets to level Thirty. Talon MythRunner finaly get to level Fifteen and he walks over to the Bazzar, this shop you can buy and sell items. Jasmine SoulCatcher says " Awesome, Talon you now have enough gold for a castle".

Headmaster Merle Ambrose sends all of us a quest. The quest he sent us to do is to go talk to Penny Dreadfull in the Commons. She needs us to go to the Libary and return a certain book for her. Later Jasmine SoulCatcher says " Hey fellow wizards don't we have to get into the Dark Cave?" Talon MythRunner promptly asks his friends to take us there, we see enemies and destroy them with our magic cards. Merle Ambrose tells us to go back to the Commons and get a parcel for Penny Dreadfull. So we did as we were summond for. Turns out when we got the parcel to Penny Dreadfull, she is allergic to her pet she got. She says " Here you have this Cyclops I'm highly allergic".

" Talon MythRunner, Laura DeathCatcher, Jasmine SoulCatcher and Josh DeathIce please come to my office I have a quest" Spoke Merle Ambrose. We all go and have a chat with him. After that our quest is to defeat Sergeant SkullSplitter he is a rank three boss. We use strong spells like Fire cats, Ice snakes, and Evil snowmen. Sergeant SkullSplitter has One Hundred and Two health left. Talon MythRunner has Eighty Nine health. Jasmine SoulCatcher has One Hundred left. Josh DeathIce has Two Hundred health, and I Laura DeathCatcher has Twenty left. Sergeant SkullSplitter uses a Dark Fairy and kills Jasmine SoulCatcher and Josh DeathIce. Laura DeathCatcher has a friend who is Life and can heal. I summon Steven to our battle and he heals us all with a Unicorn card. Talon MythRunner kills Sergeant SkullSplitter with a Humungo Frog card. We all level up and finish with this quest by chilling in someone's castle.

Laura DeathCatcher makes a very good suggestion that they should go defeat some enemies because the sky looks very dark and cloudy along with rather gloomy then ever. Talon MythRunner agreed. Jasmine SoulCatcher wants to go sell her stuff to get better clothes for batteling. Josh DeathIce says "I am going to my castle" Everyone asks permission to teleport to his castle. They go anyway. There is nobody there, no items outside by the waterfall or any ice shards anywhere. We all go inside his lair and see very many Feild Guards, they are a Storm enemie. All of us fight them off and recive crowns to go into other worlds. Such as Crab Alley, Marleybone, Firecat Alley, Colluses Boulevard. Gamma the Owl teleports to us in Ravenwood and tells us about the such awfull news as to why the sky is acting up like it is. The Kraken is behind all of this and wants to destroy Wizard City. Our job is to be prepared and kill the Kraken before the Storm enemies and the Kraken and Storm students take over and make the worst storm of the century!

Jasmine SoulCatcher goes to Triton Avenue to defeat the Haunted Minions which are Balance in this area of the Wizard world. I ask if she would like my help in battle. I notice the sky getting much worse than it was. Josh DeathIce notices thunder and lightening coming towards us from Dark Cave and the Haunted Cave. Talon MythRunner tells us all to try and head for cover in the Harvest Lord Tower, which is where the Harvest Lord is. He is a fire enemie that has a Pumpkin as a head plus a long trench coat, also a scare crow with a Raven that attacks you with nearly half damage as your health is. Laura DeathCatcher starts to get into battle and Talon MythRunner joins in also, Jasmine Soulcatcher helps out. In the end we all get about Sixty expierance points for defeating the Harvest Lord. Josh DeathIce gets a treasure chest full of gold. Suddenly it starts to violently rain throughout Wizard City. Talon MythRunner said "Don't you guys think we should head back to the Commons?" We all agreed to go to the Commons. As soon as we get there it is filled with Death, Ice, Fire, Myth, Life, Balance wizards not knowing what to do. Many low leveled wizards ask for us to protect them. We ask why and they said the Kraken is behind this whole mess in Wizard City. Just as we get into convorsations we get the biggest fright because the Kraken comes from out of nowhere and starts bringing out his minions four by four the Feild Guards and the Storm wizards try to destroy buildings, make the sky pitch black and have mini twisters and tornados come towards the Shopping District. Everyone looks in awfull disgust at what the Kraken has started. Josh DeathIce and Talon MythRunner say nothing but run towards the Kraken and start a battle with him. Jasmine SoulCatcher and I just look at each other and telepathically ask each other if we should follow them. Immeditly we look away and go nuts at the Feild Guards and other wizards help us destroy as many as we can, so we can get to the Kraken. By the time we get to the Kraken he has only One Hundred health left. Jasmine SoulCatcher joins in and kills the Kraken with a Ice snake. suddenly all the mess of the minions and dirt and debris go away and it starts to become all rainbows and the clouds and the sun everywhere in Wizard City. We all get pets for saving our city. Talon MythRunner recived a Cyclops named Luke, Jasmine SoulCatcher recived a Cyclops named Chester, Laura DeathCatcher recived a Dragon named Jasper, Josh DeathIce recived a Dragon named Ralph.


End file.
